Poems of Life, Love, and Darkness
by BrittanyS74123
Summary: Poems I wrote in my spare time, during school.
1. The Ruby Liquid

My Poems

The Ruby Liquid

I have chosen the path,

I welcome death,

Death took me,

Fire soothed me.

I let the flames lick

My every being,

My every fiber,

My soul it devours.

The blood, it soothes,

The breath, it steals,

The life, it shreds,

The soul, it murders.

I can feel death,

Yet I cannot feel.

I can see it,

Yet I am blind.

I welcome it,

As an old friend.

I taste blood,

I feel complete


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance

Race, Color, Religion,

Everyone is different,

Yet some people can't see

Beneath the skin.

I'm here to say,

Wholeheartedly,

That nothing should matter,

That is the only skin deep.

I hate the words they use,

So vulgar and cruel,

Their people like,

Why cant they see?

Acceptance is the hardest thing

Someone can do,

Accepting is hard,

Even I cannot always do it.

If we accept one another,

The world will have no strife,

No war, conflict none,

Buy as long as we live

'an eye for an eye'

We leave the whole world blind,

And then we die.


	3. Blood Sucker

Blood Sucker

As night devours,

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers,

So I devour you,

Devoured and lifeless.

We crawl on the ground,

So helpless, so weak,

I laugh at your struggles,

As I stand up.

For the blood feeds me,

I thirst for it always,

That is why I bit you,

That is why I watch you die.

for the night is my sanctum,

My life is here,

I cannot live in light,

Light is for mortals.

I am the immortal,

I am death,

I am darkness,

I am a vampire.


	4. Can we do it?

Can We Do It?

Every day, every word,

We take pride in what we believe in,

As long as it hurts us not,

As long as we don't get involved.

We say we would stand up,

Stand up for those who are mistreated,

Yet when time comes and we must prove,

We let the flame die.

It is not only you,

But your friends, family, and me as well.

Can you be the one?

The one who begins a new trend?

Or do you think it'll have to be someone else?

All we do is wait for someone else,

To do what you know is right.


	5. Darkness and Shadow

Darkness and Shadow

This thing devours all,

Light, love, life,

It comes first,

Yet follows after.

It devours sky,

Bites colors,

Eats animals,

Extinguishes candles.

And there are those

Who shy away from this,

Who hate or fear

And despise us.

We are the Night Mothers,

Sisters, brothers,

We embrace this

And despise those who don't.

We shy from the day,

Hiding from the son.

We live in the night,

For that is ours.


	6. He is Alone

He is Alone

He sits alone,

Wondering and dreaming,

Playing with his thoughts,

He sits alone.

He stands alone,

While people point and stare,

Laugh and shove,

He stands alone.

He kneels alone,

Trying to love those,

Those who despise him,

He kneels alone.

He lies alone,

While he stares up,

At the one with the gun,

He lies alone.

He is alone,

He waits for death,

Heaving and bleeding,

He is alone.

He dies alone,

His eyes close,

He breaths his last,

He dies alone.


	7. Hope

Hope

Life is all,

Yet we are none,

Death is cold,

Yet we welcome it.

One can change,

Yet we are but one,

One in billions,

Still, we are one.

Every day,

Curses, bigots,

Death, unfairness,

What can we do?

We are but one,

But one takes all,

One can grow,

Grow and multiply.

When deeds are done,

By one. One seeds and

Makes two, then makes four,

Soon the whole world will see.

When one is alone,

We are blind, deaf, mute.

When one helps one,

We see, hear, speak.


	8. I walked there

I Walked There

The wind whispers,

As it rustles through the trees.

The leaves crunch,

As I place my foot upon them.

The trail is narrow,

Yet so wide,

It is so short,

Yet I might walk forever.

I take a drink

In the spring nearby.

It fills my soul.

It thirsts to more.

I stand at a fork,

A road to left and right,

One is pleasant,

And one is dark.

I take the pleasant

Not risking evil,

I see I have chosen,

For you stand before me.

A step closer,

I see your face.

Smiling and reaching

For your to take my hand.

And as I draw nearer

You begin to disappear,

Your fade from my vision,

I stand there, alone.

The light turns to dark,

The beauty to displeasure,

I stand there, alone,

As I feel the pain.

Something warm

Drips down my back,

It touch it and bring

It back to my face.

The blood begins to pour

From the wound I now bear,

I begin to feel sleepy,

I fall to earth.

Then, I awaken,

Asleep in my bed

I turn around,

And there you lie,

Sleeping so peacefully.

I lean in and 

Kiss you gently,

You begin to stir,

Then fall sleep once more.


	9. Is this what you call love?

Is This What you Call Love?

You bash my life

Against a hardened rock,

Blood and sweat poured from it

It is destroyed, my life.

You tear my soul

To shreds to lifelessness,

It is nothing,

It is destroyed.

You take my body,

And puppet me,

To do your will,

Against mine, I fight.

My soul fights yours,

It devours, it destroys,

My life murders yours,

Now your blood is on me.

I wash myself,

From within you,

All the blood and toil,

The sweat and chaos.

I am not at peace,

Nor will I ever be,

Unless this comes true,

I must take my life.

For with death comes saneness,

Comes solace, comes silence,

It is so welcoming,

The thought burns within me.

Now I take up the sword,

My sheath it hangs,

I pull it to my chest,

And plunge it into my heart.


	10. Cluster B

Cluster B

How the dare is great,

Oh how the blood flows,

You lied to us,

And now you will pay.

The life you live is so unreal,

You must live and let die,

This time, it is you,

For we are not gullible.

Oh, how the anger flows,

How disappointed we are,

How deceitful you are,

Oh, how you killed our trust.


	11. Equality

Equality

I don't understand

Why life is fulfilling,

Yet, it does not fulfill

The void we all seek.

We say we are free,

Yet freedom we are far from,

Discrimination

Is what holds us down.

We are all children,

Yet some are also

Parents, grandparents,

Yet we are all children.We hate some people,

And people hate us,

We hate ourselves then,

Unless we can love.

Everyone has a soul

Even if we choose

Not to believe it,

Even if they don't.

Life is important

To do our best,

To look at the good,

In all life and death.


	12. Hunted

Hunted

Breath stolen as foot lies,

Eyes dart into vast nothingness,

Darkness is all, yet so much more,

No noise touches ear.

Heart races as step taken,

Sweat beads fall from living thing,

Place as quiet as graveyard,

Yet the dead speak in silence.

Broken headstones strewn,

Which eerie glow comes,

Darkness takes its engulfing shape,

Yet does not consume the dead markers.

Footsteps from nowhere,

Head turns to vast darkness,

Nothing moves but wind,

Yet footsteps are heard.

Wind stops yet candles flicker,

Death is coming,

Foot steps nearer,

Pain overcomes my body,

I fall to earth.


	13. If life is love

If Life is Love

If life is love,

Shall we embrace?

Or shall we turn?

Tis in life we love?

If we embrace

Our life we hold

Than what is love?

Shall take our strife.

For without the strife

We cannot see,

What love is

Live life what is true.

If thruth then dies,

Then back from life

We pull to love

Yet yearn not for life.

If life is called simple

Why, then do we strive

To be something more?

Yet yearn not for love.

If love, so complex,

Life feeds from within

And it from life,

Why, then, must we die?

If death alone

Can stop us,

Why should we stop?

If life is truly love.


	14. It houses Death here

It Houses Death Here

As I walk through

The old gates of the cemetery,

I feel a presence,

Something I can't quite explain.

Each marker tells a story,

Some better left untold.

A story almost felt as I pass by,

Some bring tears.

Then there are the nameless,

The ones who met a death

Who's name died with them.

Those whose stories who will 

Forever be untold.

As another is laid to rest,

The heavens cry,

For they are sad

The family on both sides.

I stop by a marker

One which marks all of those

Who are nameless

"Children without fathers

And wives without husbands."


	15. lifeless

Lifeless

Anger fills my every fiber,

As one is laid before,

My eyes are tired and clothes are torn,

I cannot think much anymore.

I saw him draw,

His final breath.

The rise and fall

Of his chest.

My tired eyes

Produced the tears.

Though all around me,

I cannot hear.

Sadness and Anger

Dance together

I love and despise

My love's demise.


	16. my war

My War

I don't understand,

I cant hear anything.

The last thing I remember

Was watching my friend die.

He laid on the bomb,

That's what it was,

Why? Why couldn't I've been

Gallant enough to do it myself?

To spare his life.

People are running,

Guns are shooting.

Though I can't hear them,

I see them plainly,

So much death and destruction.

I stand up to find

That I am standing,

Not only in grass,

But in blood.

My boots cant even be seen.

Bodies around me,

Covered in blood,

There extremities are missing,

But they can't tell.

Their eyes are open,

Looking at everything,

Yet seeing nothing

No more color left in their eyes.


	17. My Chamber

My Chamber

The chains clink,

To my surprise,

I'm on the brink

Of my demise.

The blood it drips,

Onto the floor,

From my lips,

It begins to pour.

The knife, the hilt,

It's all I see,

From whom is built?

No one but me.

Pain fills my every fiber,

I fall to the earth,

A cold sensation fills the fibers,

From within the hearth.

And as I shed,

My one last tear,

I see home,

It is my chamber.


	18. Penalty Kill

Penalty Kill

In the box the door closes,

On one of my friends,

On one of my teammates,

The crowd begins to cheer.

Everyone is against you,

You only have your team,

All against you and your team,

As you gather to the face-off

You lie your stick on the ice,

Your heart races with anticipation,

The man in black and white drops the puck,

The time begins to dissipate.

Sweat begins to pour,

Breath taken as skate lies,

Skating harder for the one

That is waiting in the box.

We fear the other team

Though we do not show it,

We await eagerly the sign,

The tapping of the stick.

The time is almost up,

The relief overcomes my body,

The goalie lifts his stick

Taps it on the ice,

The penalty is over.


	19. So Different

So Different

What we are,

To the contrary as

To who we are,

And who we want to be.

We want to discriminate,

For that is what they do,

So it must be right.

Yet is it?

Because life falls from life

And night to day,

Should we let it,

As we know tis right.

Why, then, must we prod?

Poke, laugh, and pull

Down others?

Just because others tell us so?

Deny others, deny yourself,

Vanity I say! Embrace,

Or all is vanity,

All is your demise.


	20. So Long Ago

So Long Ago

So soft, the cheek of life,

I sought to touch it once,

Now I live in dying,

That was oh so long ago.

So warm, the beating heart,

The love embraces me no more,

Because that was what I wanted.

Oh, so long ago.

So beautiful, the eyes of you,

The care and love for me,

I still yearn for it,

Yet your love was long ago.

So welcoming, those arms of love,

Sweet embracing ever life,

Though life flows within it,

I wanted it long ago.

Now I live in fear and doubt,

Now I cry in pain and hatred,

Now I weep for all the lost moments,

I wasted long ago.


	21. So Lovely

So Lovely

I have been waiting

For all my life,

For one to save me,

From my strife.

I barely know you,

Yet I can see,

You will be

The one with me.

When you speak,

I lose my breath,

Buy when you joke

You make me laugh.

You eyes are lovely

The blue, so soft.

So sweet, so beautiful.

Loving blue eyes.

I do not know

What the future holds,

But if you have me

I will be yours.


	22. Sweet Embrace

Sweet Embrace

You said it was like no other,

The touch of us for the first time,

No feeling could feel but love,

No words could describe the feeling.

No words left my mouth

As we stood in that embrace,

But feelings overshadowed me

I never thought I could feel.

This embrace was different,

I've had many before,

This one had emotion

This one had feelings unspoken.

The embrace was over

Before my body willed it to,

I yearned for more,

But I had to go.

I do not know

What future holds,

But if you will have me,

I will be yours.


	23. The Safe Haven

The Safe Haven

Through the vast forests,

The trees of oak an ash,

Through the fallen pine leaves,

A safe haven awaits.

Through the babbling brooks,

The running rivers, the flowing streams,

Under a waterfall,

A save haven awaits.

Through a mother,

Father, sister, brother,

Through a friend,

A safe haven awaits.

White towers,

Barely visible above the trees,

There, there is no worry,

And there, there is no strife.

And the people,

The most beautiful of the races,

The noble, the nimble,

The stunning, the elves.

Back from a friend,

From brother, sister, father,

Back from a mother,

A safe haven, forsaken.

Back from under waterfall,

From the streams and rivers,

Back from the brooks,

A safe haven, forsaken.

Back from the fallen pine leaves,

From the trees of ash and oak,

Back from the vast forests,

A safe haven, forsaken.


	24. The Lonesome Beauty

The Lonesome Beauty

When sun rises,

She stands outside,

Faces the West,

With eyes so solemn and sad.

She watches the darkness fade,

She cries for it to return,

So soft, her footsteps lie,

Tis almost though she glides.

It's almost though she waits,

Waiting with bated breath,

For sun to set,

For light to die.

But why, fair maiden

Would you want the light murdered?

Why are you alone?

Or is there something more I do not know?


	25. The Stranger

The Stranger

As I walk along,

My feet are bare,

My darkness falls about me,

As if I am a family member.

I hunger for flesh,

I thirst for blood,

I watch hastily

For the slightest movement.

I do not worry

About my shadow,

For I am my shadow,

And I cannot be seen.

I look to the moon

And await my friends,

Await my minions,

For their task I hold.

In my palm

Rests a scroll,

The tasks to undertake

Someone's life in my hands.

The dark figures

Appear around me,

My family, my minions,

My lovers, my haters.

They bow to me,

And I respond.

One steps forward,

My hand lifts the scroll.

I hand it to the figure,

He takes it and bows again,

And I do the same,

The figures disappear.

My fangs need drink,

Need puncture, need renewal,

I hear footsteps,

My body takes flight.

I bite, they bleed,

I drink, they die,

I watch, they bow,

I inhale, they exhale

Their last.


	26. Look up and See

Look up and See

Always know I love you,

Try to make you see,

Through the dark and sadness,

Do this to remember me.

Take a step outside,

Listen for the whisper,

Then look to the heavens,

And let the image linger.

Find, then, the star I pointed,

This start I give to you,

This star is my life and love,

The star my promise ring true.

Look, then, a little closer,

At the star I gave to you,

And feel my presence there,

As I look up too.

Though we are so far apart,

I'm right there by your side,

Looking at the same star,

Feeling your heart in mine.

And as the seasons change,

Then we must also do,

Always remember the star,

And I'll be there with you.


	27. Missing Winter

Missing Winter

I woke up early one day,

And realized life

Was without itself,

Without winter.

No science touched my ears,

No show touched my skin,

No trees were bare,

No water ceased flowing.

From within itself

Life flows from life,

For without itself,

Life kills life.

This was my winter,

My life within life,

The silence, so serene,

The snow, so gentle.

That feeling is taken from me,

Birds are awakening,

So loud, the season,

No, not the winter, though.


	28. My Lips are Sealed

My Lips are Sealed

My lips are sealed,

I did not see,

The life that was taken

From within me.

I lived my life

So lifeless,

So why do I

Feel sadness?

I saw the ruby

Gleaming bright,

From within myself,

I fell in fright.

My soul is dead,

My body, broken,

Blood pouring from my head,

My life is taken.


	29. My Love for you

My Love for You

How can I say it?

How can I tell?

How can I explain

The way I fell?

The first time I saw

The love of my life

My feelings just faded

No hate and no strife.

Love engulfed my every fiber,

When I saw you

And when you smiled at me

I didn't know what to do.

When you expressed your love to me,

And my love for you,

I knew you would be there for me,

Always, through and through.

You must know how much

That I love you

For I already know

How much I mean to you.

I love you more than friends,

I hold so dear to me,

Even more than life itself,

For you are dearer to me.

All I want to do is hold

You for all my life,

For all eternity,

You by my side.

I can wait for you

For the rest of my days,

That's how much I love you

'Till the end of my days.

And as the seasons change,

And new things turn to old,

My love for you will remain the same,

Just as I have told.


	30. Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

I plunge the knife,

Deep in the chest,

Deep in the heart,

Of the one who sought me.

I release my hold,

On the hilt, then,

Wipe the sweat from

My bleeding face.

We fought for eons,

Yes, I am wounded,

But now he is dead,

And my blood mixes with his.

We had danced,

Danced a dance of hate,

A dance of revenge,

A dance of crimson.

War is not the word,

War is to light,

Vanity of vanity,

Death is the result.

Blood, toil, sweat, chaos,

Eons ago I did not realize,

I would throw down my enemy,

To come out victorious.


	31. The Wounds I Bare

The Wounds I Bare

The sadness I feel engulfs me,

As I slump to the ground,

The blood trickles from my face,

These are the wounds I bare.

I look up at the evil,

My hair in my face,

My blood mixing with my sweat,

'He' caused the wounds I bare.

I unsheathe my sword,

To face my fear,

To risk everything,

To add more wounds I bare.

My sword clashes with his,

Sparks fly as I strike again,

Two as one,

He must pay for the wounds I bear.

As day turns to night,

Darkness becomes light,

I begin to win,

The wounds begin to fade.

The blood and sweat diminish,

Into the air,

The wounds are no more,

The wounds I bare.


	32. We Are

We Are

We are our hands,

We are our feet,

We are our eyes,

We are our mouth.

We are our life,

We are our love,

We are our voice,

We are our care.

We are our death,

We are our hate,

We are our demise,

We are our destruction,

We are the starving,

We are the dieing,

We are the lonely,

We are the lost.

We are ALL!


	33. What Makes me Love you

What Makes me Love you

What is it?

What makes me

Wake up every morning

Just to see you?

Everything!

All about you makes 

Me want you,

Hold you, kiss you.

You are so sweet,

Loving and caring,

The fact that you wont

Let my guilt cause me pain.

And when you take

Your hand in mine,

I feel my body

Fill with love.

When I imagine

What it will be like

In the future,

Butterflies come to me.

When you smile

So sweetly,

I cant do anything

But smile back.

And when you laugh

So cutely,

I cant help but

To laugh.

When you listen

To what I say,

I feel you comfort me,

Though you do not say a word.

I want to spend

The rest of my life with you,

I want to be there for you,

And you, for me.

You know you are,

The only man I ever

Really loved,

I am in love with you.

So sweet, so kind,

So living, so caring,

So into me.

But why has God chosen to bless

Me with such great gifts?

The gift of you.

You must remember

To never be afraid

To hold my hand,

Hug, or hold me.

I am always willing

And also waiting

For you to take my hand

Without me asking.

I am also awaiting the day

Where you hold me

And sweep me off my feet.

My love for you will

Always linger,

Never falter

I will hold you up.


	34. Winter

Winter

The snow falls so gently.

So silent, so serene,

Falling all about me,

A white wonderland.

I am clothed in silk,

The crimson dress,

It flows about me,

A vast ocean of blood.

Although my feet are bare,

I am warmed

As my feet press through the snow

To the earth.

The leaves from fall

Flutter gently around me,

Mixing with the snowflakes,

A dance of nature.

The trees around me,

Covered with snow,

A blanket covers

Nearly all the branches.

Perfect silence all around,

No birds, no wind, no stream,

It's though I'm in a cemetery,

One though, of vast beauty.

Though no sound can be heard,

I listen anyway,

To the sound of nothing,

As sound has gone astray.

I lay down in the snow,

I let the cold consume,

My crimson is no more

Replaced now by a white gown.

Then I begin to close my eyes,

In the hopes of dreaming,

I can't seem to find myself,

My mind is ever fleeing.

And as I open

My eyes again,

Sunlight consumes them,

The silence is forsaken.


	35. Wondering

Wondering

As I put my pen to paper,

I cannot help but think,

What shall I write?

My mind wanders.

If I am a writer,

How come I can't write?

I can't write a poem

And put meaning to life.

I get an inspiration,

Then I write it down,

Then the inspiration leaves,

And my mind wonders more.

I look at life,

So simple yet untouched,

The life our mother's gave us,

Thanking them, we must.

I cannot think

Or be inspired.

What should I write?

How should I write?


	36. You and Me

You and Me

I just can't believe it,

Cant fathom.

How I got to be yours,

And you, mine.

I've always felt

The way I do.

The feeling, love.

My feeling towards you.

And when I look

Upon those almond eyes,

I see your soul,

The feelings kept inside.

I remember the night

When you held me close,

The warmth I felt,

What I remember most.

I felt your heart 

Beating softly,

In sync with mine,

Two hearts as one.

I await the day,

I feel the warmth

Again our hearts

Beating as one.

My love for you

Will ever linger.

As long as you love me

I will never let you falter.

With every fiber of my being,

I saw to you,

I'll always love you,

If you love me too.


	37. There is a Burning

There is a Burning

There is burning,

There is yearning,

I hear screams,

The screams of souls lost.

There is a burning

Of hatred, despair,

Lust and lost,

Death and destruction.

There is a burning,

To belong in life

Here and now

The outcast dies.

There is a burning

Of the one who

Was driven to far,

And took his life.

There is a burning,

To love all,

To accept all,

The burning does not cease.


	38. Home is Here

Home Is Here

**Hello?**

**Are you still there God?**

**I need you now more than ever,**

**Ever before,**

**I know and thought about what I did**

**And for this,**

**I am truly,**

**Truly sorry.**

**I will and do pray for the families**

**Of my unfortunate victims.**

**Help not only their families,**

**But mine as well.**

**Help them remember me as I **_**was**_**,**

**Not as I am now.**

**Today I am to die,**

**Be killed, be broken,**

**Be torn, be taken.**

**From all that I've lived for.**

**Help me to be like you,**

**In that I die with you.**

**I deserve nothing less but this,**

**But why me,**

**Why now?**

**Why do **_**they**_** have the authority to do this to **_**me**_**?**

**Is this not your job?**

**How do they do this and have no remorse?**

**Have they no feelings?**

**Have they no fear?**

**Do they feel pain?**

**Are you still here?**

**I stand here asking of you,**

**What you have given to so many others before me,**

**I ask that you forgive me,**

**For all that I have done**

**All that I've said.**

**I realize now that I have done wrong,**

**And for that I am sorry**

**Sorry that I have not asked for forgiveness before.**

**And I am ashamed for that…**

**I don't want to do this,**

**But I have no choice,**

**I did what I did,**

**And now there is no choice**

**For me.**

**This choice,**

**Has been taken from me,**

**Been slipped out from under…**

**Been taken.**

**I am savoring,**

**Savoring all.**

**My last of everything.**

**You know if I were to go free,**

**None would recognize me,**

**As I would walk**

**They would just think of me**

**As just someone on the sidewalk**

**That they passed by,**

**Just some other person that **_**just**_** exists.**

**It would be like I was**

**Barely There!**

**But you see that is not possible,**

**For I am not as free as the wind**

**I am like water in a glass jar**

**Striving to get out**

**To be with the rest,**

**The normal, the ordinary.**

**Here they come,**

**I need you now,**

**But I am strong,**

**I am soon to be free.**

**To be released from this place,**

**To be undone,**

**To be erased**

**From existence.**

**To oblivion.**

**Take me home,**

**Home to you,**

**To white gates**

**Up, up high,**

**Away from this place.**

**I can't stand it anymore,**

**I am done with this world!**

**Finished, **

**I can't stand being locked up**

**And see the sun just outside**

**Just far enough away,**

**Away from my grasp.**

**Everything is on the other side,**

**My family and friends**

**I promised them nothing more,**

**Than to stay with them always,**

**But I cannot uphold that**

**For today the promise is undone,**

**The bond broken.**

**Here I am,**

**Taking my last,**

**Breath, steps;**

**Here it comes.**

**Help me God!**

**Help me to find you**

**Help me to remember you,**

**And help others to learn from my mistakes**

**Keep **_**them**_** safe.**

**I will miss this world,**

**Don't get me wrong**

**But who wants to spend eternity locked up?**

**Not me.**

**I will miss it,**

**I will.**

**And as my life is laid before my eyes,**

**I remember the fun I had,**

**Things good and bad,**

**I don't want to leave**

**I want a longer life**

**But that choice is no longer before me.**

**I broke that choice**

**When you laid it before me,**

**I went with the easy way**

**And did the wrong thing**

**And for that I am sorry**

**Truly Sorry…**

**And as I shed,**

**My one **_**last**_** tear.**

**I have found,**

**That I am home,**

**And Home is **_**here**_**…**


End file.
